1998
Events concerning the ''Grand Theft Auto'' series in 1998. Real World Events *The original ''Grand Theft Auto'' is released in the US for the PlayStation and PC. Game World 2D Universe *Johnny Zoo is alleged to have a cocaine and amphetamine smuggling operation, along with arms theft and dealing. *Danny Zoo is linked to a gambling racket and more gambling den murders. *Jerkov is suspected of disemboweling rival gang figures. *Sunbeam is suspected of large scale grand theft auto. *Tortoise kidnaps an entire stadium of people, and there is no witness. *Tetsuo is suspected of numerous shootings and tortures. *Lodov is suspected of kidnapping an entire convent, for an unknown reason. *Kov-Kov is suspected of a car bomb attack on a rival porn dealer. 3D Universe *The events of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories takes place. **Toni Cipriani returns to Liberty City. **The Dolls House is destroyed by Toni Cipriani. **Giovanni Casa is killed by Toni Cipriani. **Dan Sucho is killed by Toni Cipriani. **Cedric Fotheringay is killed by Toni Cipriani. **Joseph Daniel O'Toole is killed by Mickey Hamfists. **Vincenzo Cilli is killed by Toni Cipriani. **Mayor R.C. Hole is killed by Toni Cipriani. **Miles O'Donovan is elected in a special election after defeating Donald Love. **DB-P, Black Lightman and Faith W. are all killed by Toni Cipriani. **Paulie Sindacco is killed by Toni Cipriani. **Avery Carrington is killed by Toni Cipriani. **Ned Burner is killed by Toni Cipriani. **Kazuki Kasen is killed by Toni Cipriani and Toshiko Kasen commits suicide. Kenji and Asuka Kasen move to Liberty City. **The district of Little Italy is bombed by Toni Cipriani. **Massimo Torini is killed by Toni Cipriani. *The Callahan Bridge is completed in May/October. *Liberty City is given an award for the 'city where you were most likely to fail'. *Los Santos is given an award for 'city where you were most likely to be eaten by an animal'. *The Crowfest '98 benefit concert is being held at the Liberty Memorial Coliseum in Aspatria, Staunton Island. *The Liberty King is produced by Love Productions. HD Universe *Niko Bellic was almost killed when the fifteen man unit he was in were ambushed, with twelve of his friends killed in the attack. Only he, Florian Cravic and Darko Brevic survived, the latter having betrayed the unit. The bodies were buried in a mass grave. *Roman Bellic emigrates to the United States, where he settles in Liberty City and opens his own Taxi company. *Niko Bellic begins working for Ray Bulgarin. *The Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 begins broadcasting from Broker, Liberty City. *Blaine County Radio begins broadcasting in Blaine County, San Andreas. *Mallorie Bardas is arrested for joyriding, aged 19. *Willy Valerio is arrested for grand theft auto, aged 19. *Oscar Gomez is arrested for possession of a controlled substance with intent to sell, aged 15. *Fredo Volpe becomes a police informant. *Jon Gravelli, Jr. is arrested for possession of controlled substance: Crack Cocaine, aged 30. *Mark Volpe is arrested for promotion gambling, aged 35. *Jermaine Andrews is arrested for hijacking, aged 23. *Heathcliff Waterstreet is arrested for identity theft, aged 23. *Tyler Dixon is arrested for possession of crack cocaine, aged 15. *Lazlow Jones is arrested for forcible touching, aged 36. *Mikhail Faustin is arrested for extortion, aged 35. *Wu Lee is arrested for petit larceny, aged 38. *Gordon Sargent is arrested for possession stolen property, aged 19. *Patrick McReary is arrested for grand larceny, aged 19. *Dimitri Rascalov is arrested for extortion, aged 29. *Tom Rivas is arrested for prostitution, aged 17. *Mary Valvona and Arthur Zapulla are arrested together for racketeering, aged 50 and 30. *Joe Corrola is arrested for racketeering, aged 23. *Joseph DiLeo is arrested for grand theft auto, aged 17. *Frankie Gallo is arrested for grand larceny, aged 21. *Luther Austin is arrested for driving while intoxicated, aged 36. *Elitas Private Air Travel was founded. *Lincoln Atwood graduated from Graysford Academy. *BruteForce.exe is created. Navigation es:1998 hu:1998 it:1998 nl:1998 pt:1998 ru:1998 uk:1998 Category:Timeline Category:Years